cat_clansfandomcom-20200213-history
Fernclan
Leader: Birdstar- Tortioseshell she cat with dappled spots and white paws. Deputy: Freezepool- Grey blue tom with blue eyes. Medicine cat: Fernsong- Orange tabby she cat. Warriors aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Birdstar, the grateful noble leader cat_orange.jpg|Fernsong, are medicine cat 7753-great-ginger-cats.jpg|Sandflower 55064095.JPG|Firestorm 17667.jpg|Beewing havanna-brown-header.jpg|Muffinfur 69ccddcc5dceef96.jpg|Mudblossom maltese-cat-facts.jpg|Greymoon Maine-Coon.jpg|Willowfeather black-cat.jpg|Pantherpelt princess_b.jpg|Sundapple black cat blue eyes.jpeg|Swiftshadow stock-photo-2356567-red-cat.jpg|Thunderstorm Sparrowflight.jpg|Sparrowflight ist2_2477064-orange-cat-profile-close-up-2.jpg|Thrushwing catface.jpg|Whitemist Skypaw.jpg|Acornpelt 5006229.JPG|Bumblewing BlackCat_001.jpg|Nightfrost gray and white cat.jpg|Silvertail Cat_white_fur_blue_eyes.jpg|Flurrystorm Orange_Tabby_by_OneToughDuck.jpg|Russetfur 800px-Brown_spotted_tabby_bengal_cat.jpg|Falconfur Wildstar.jpg|Whisperflower White_Snow___White_Cat_III_by_ace_of_finland.jpg|Rainshimmer Sandstreak.jpg|Sandstreak Tabby Cat by atlantiluna.jpg|Moonfrost 1459192821 aee82a1e6b.jpg|Hawkeye Shardrock.jpg|Icepool 491516557 eea2a7000e.jpg|Rockfall Wow.jpg|Lionpelt Gallerykitten20.jpg|Cloudheart Ginger-cat-long.jpg|Heathernose Crash.png|Dawnlight Athornclaw.jpg|Lightningstrike Cat-2.jpg|Rosethorn Blue eyed cat by Stavraham.jpg|Stormcloud RussianBlue1.jpg|Bluefur White Cat FOR FREE by rafalhyps.jpg|Snowshadow Green Mystery by ace of finland.jpg|Jadeflower 09705.jpg|Cherrypaw Skypaw (1).jpg|Birchpaw Stock-photo-6041601-siberian-kitten.jpg|Mintpaw Orange-kittens-6.jpg|Gingerpaw Kitten-whte-pink-rose.jpg|Swiftpaw Tortoiseshell2.jpg|Songmist 2186870909 170b2fe375.jpg|Whitebreeze Gallerykitten12.jpg|Mossfire Snowfang.jpg|Moonkit Eclipse.jpeg|Nightshade Blue-point-birman-kitten.jpg|Dawnshadow Blue Eyed Kitten by twilightchild91.jpg|Pebblekit 1145093domestic-cat-black-persian-female-at-night-yellow-eyes-shining-posters.jpg|Shadekit Cat by colorful child.jpg|Dappleleaf Stock-photo-4447422-tabby-cat-loves-you.jpg|Flowerstripe stock-photo-4138963-white-kitty-cat.jpg|Mosseye _ALN7656.JPG|Honeycloud Sandflower- Pale ginger she cat with blue eyes. Firestorm- Bright ginger tabby tom. Beewing- Grey tabby she cat with piercing green eyes. Muffinfur- Sleek brown she cat with green eyes. Brightflower- Brown and white she cat. Stoneclaw- Black and grey tom. Mudblossom- Black she cat with bright blue eyes. Greymoon- Grey tom with silver eyes. Emberbreeze- Orange tabby with white paws. Willowfeather- Silver tabby she cat with white markings and amber eyes. Pantherpelt- Black tom with amber eyes. Sundapple- Pale ginger she cat. Swiftshadow- Black she cat with purple eyes. Thunderstorm- Orange brown tom with blue eyes and 1 white leg. Sparrowflight- Bracken colored tom with amber eyes. Thrushwing- Bright orange she cat with amber eyes. Whitemist- Black and white she cat with yellow eyes. Birchleaf- Dark brown tom with amber eyes and white paws. Bumblewing- Grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Acornpelt- Light brown tom with dark blue eyes. Nightfrost- Black tom with white chest and amber eyes. Bluestorm- Blue grey tom. Silvertail- Grey and white tom. Flurrystorm- White she cat with blue eyes. Russetfur- Orange tom with amber eyes. Falconfur- Brown tabby tom with black spots. Whisperflower- White she cat with black stripes and silver spots, Rainshimmer- White she cat with blue eyes. Sandstreak- Brown she cat with sandy streaks. Moonfrost- Grey tabby she cat with orange spots. Smokeplume- Tortioseshell she cat. Hawkeye- Brown bengal she cat with black stripes and light green eyes. Icepool- Tortioseshell tom with olive green eyes. Rockfall- Black and orange tom with green eyes. Greypelt- Grey tom with blue eyes. Lionpelt- Golden tabby tom with green eyes. Cloudheart- Black she cat with white chest and underbelly and yellow eyes. Echofrost- Jet black she cat with icy blue eyes. Heathernose- Fluffy orange she cat with white paws. Dawnlight- Long haired grey she cat with blue eyes. Lightningstrike- Golden brown tom with green eyes. Thistleleaf- Grey she cat with green eyes. Rosethorn- Cream colored she cat with green eyes. Brackenstorm- Bracken colored tabby tom with darker stripes and green eyes. Stormcloud- Ginger tom with blue eyes, white chest and paws. Bluefur- Russian blue she cat with amber eyes. Snowshadow- White she cat with leaf green eyes. Jadeflower- White she cat with emerald green eyes. Apprentices Sagepaw- Black she cat with piercing green eyes. Shadowpaw- Black tom with grey tail tip. Spottedpaw- Grey she cat with darker spots. Tinypaw- Striped grey she cat. Wildpaw- Spotted grey tom. Cherrypaw- Fluffy tortioseshell she cat with dark green eyes. Birchpaw- Light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Maplepaw- Fluffy light brown tabby she cat. Mintpaw- Fluffy white she cat. Gingerpaw- Bright orange tom. Swiftpaw- White tom. Amberpaw- Amber black she cat with light brown eyes. Rowanpaw- Ginger tom with blue eyes. Queens Songmist- Tortioseshell she cat. Frosttail- White she cat with green eyes. Honeycloud- Honey clored ginger she cat with white paws. Whitebreeze- White she cat with blue eyes. Nightclaw- Black and white she cat. Mossfire- Light grey she cat with green eyes. Nightshade- Black she cat with blue eyes. Dawnshadow- Cream colored she cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. Mapleleaf- Reddish golden brown she cat green eyes and leaf brown patches. Kits Leopardkit- Bengal tom. Frostkit- White tom. Mistkit- Light grey she cat with green eyes. Moonkit- White tom with yellow eyes. Riverkit- Silver grey she cat with darker stripes black tail and blue eyes. Silverkit- Grey she cat with darker stripes and grey patches. Pebblekit- Silver tabby tom with blue eyes. Shadekit- Black she cat with yellow eyes. Elders Flowerstripe- Light brown tabby she cat with green eyes. Dovetail- Cream colored she cat with white paws. Mosseye- White she cat with green eyes. Category:Clans